Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Aldhibain
Summary: *Adaptacion Yuuram de Una nueva oportunidad para amar con el permiso de su autora angel travieso* ¿que pasaria si en una ataque al castillo el rubio muriera por proteger a Yuuri? Un Nuevo Comienzo,para empezar desde zero haciendo reencarnar a Wolfram
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo comienzo

&&&

-dialogos-

"pensamientos"

&&cambio de escena&&&

*aclaraciones al final*

(notas de autora)

&&&

_Cap. 1- El dia que te perdi parte 1_

By kisa_phantom

**Shin**** Makoku**

La pareja real se encontraba en los jardines de palacio jugando muy feliz con su linda hija

-No es justo son dos contra uno- se quejaba un pelinegro que era atacado con globos de agua por su prometido y su hija

-No te quejes Henachoko se supone que tu elemento es el agua por que no usas tu maryoku para protegerte?- se burlaba su rubio prometido

-Ummm no quera ponerme en serio pero si eso es lo que quieres Wolf- sonre de forma maliciosa, mientras cierra los ojos y empieza a concentrar su maryoku

-Creo que eso no es bueno papi Wolfram- dice la castaa mientras ve como se forman unos pequeos dragones de agua detrs de su otro padre.

-Greta no tienes de que preocuparte estamos habalndo del henachoko de Yuuri- y le sonre para tranquilizarla

Ellos estaban tan entretenidos en su conversacin que no notaron cuando los dragones sigilosomente llegaron detrs de ellos y cuando menos los pensaron.

-Les enseare a no subestimarme-mientras abre los ojos y al momento tanto el rubio como la castaa quedaron totalmente empapados por los dragones que se desintegraron sobre ellos.

-YUUUUUURI!!!!!! ESTA VEZ SI ME HAS HECHO ENOJAR!!!!!! ESO ES JUGAR SUCIO ATACAS CUANDO ESTABAMOS DISTRAIDOS!!!!!!!- un aura oscura rodea al rubio y a los momentos un gran len de fuego se forma a sus espaldas que va directo a atacar a su prometido.

-Ese truco no funcionara esta vez Wolf- dice sin moverse de su lugar y antes que el len lo alcanzarlo el forma una burbuja dee agua la cual lo aisla de todo y que al momento de que el len impacto contra ella este se deshizo

El rubio segua tratando por todos los medios de romper las defensas de Yuuri pero no lo lograba por mas bolas de fuego que le lanzaba, el pelinegro solo poda rerse de los vanos esfuerzos del rubio, la pequea Greta solo se limitaba a observar la ridcula pelea de sus padres

-YUURI NO TE BURLES!!!- le gritaba el rubio minetras le lanzaba mas bolas de fuego a la burbuja

En eso estaban cuando de !!!!!!!!!!!!! ese gran estruendo se haba odo demasiado fuerte y muy cerca del castillo lo que alerto a la pareja real que rpidamente dejo su tonta pelea para correr al lado de su hija

-Qu fue eso?- preguntaba asustada la castaa

-No te asustes Greta todo estar bien Wolf y yo te protegeremos- deca el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba

En eso llega corriendo Conrart

-Majestad, Wolfram estn bien?-

- Si pero que ha pasado?- pregunta el pelinegro sin soltar a Greta

-Vayamos a un lugar seguro y les explicare todo-

Los tres le siguieron por los corredores del castillo

-Greta por que no vas un rato con Anissina por favor- Wolfram sabia que algo andaba muy mal y no quera que su hija se enterrara

-Pero- intento replicar

-Greta azle caso a Wolf todo estar bien Ok?- la nia no pudo mas que asentir e irse corriendo al laboratorio de la peliroja

-Ahora si aniure nos esplicaras la que esta pasando?-

-Vayamos al despacho all hablaremos con calma-

Pasaron el transcurso en silencio hasta llegar al despacho. Yuuri fue recibido por un efusivo abraso de parte de Gunter  
- Heika! Heika! Gracias a Shinou que esta bien  
- Gun- ter no pue-do res-pi-rar

- Lo siento Heika- deca el peliblanco mientras lo soltaba- Y bien que esta pasando?!- cuestionaba nuevamente el rubio  
- Los humanos nos atacaron de repente ya Gwendal se esta encargando de eso- contesto el castao  
- Pero porque?- fue lo que dijo Yuuri un poco sorprendido, Conrart bajo la mirada y le contesto  
- No queramos preocuparlo Heika pero hace algunos das omos un rumor de que queran una de las llaves de los cofres malditos para ser mas especifico quieren el corazn de Wolfram  
- Que? Y porque quieren esa llave?  
- No tenemos mucha informacin pero la quieren para abrir un tesoro pero no sabemos nada mas en todo caso Yosak esta investigando.

Los humanos ya se haban calmado gwendal haba controlado la situacin pero hubo heridos. El amanecer llego y todos se encontraban haciendo sus deberes .Yuuri se encontraba en su despacho firmando unos papeles y esperando la llegada de murata, dejo salir un suspiro  
- No podemos dejar esto para mas tarde-  
- No Heika, no podemos dejar acumular papeles-  
deca Gwendal al instante que tocaban la puerta  
- Adelante- deca el Maou y tras esta entraba un chico de gafas con Shinou en su hombro  
- Murata que bueno que llegastem!- le deca con una sonrisa  
- Hola shibuya le contestaba con una expresin misteriosa y algo seria en su rostro -dirigi su mirada a Gwendal- es mejor que estemos todos, reuna a los demas. Una vez reunidos todos Murata empez a hablar  
- Como se habrn dado cuenta los humanos estn atacando, quieren el corazn de Wolfram lo quieren utilizar para abrir un tesoro muy importante que solo esa llave puede abrir  
-Disculpe Geika pero que otro tesoro puede abrirse con esa llave? En este castillo estn todos los tesoros pero ninguno puede abrirse con la necesidad de esa llave -intervino Gunter  
- Eso no es del todo cierto, hay un tesoro que no se encuentra en este castillo

-Yo les explicare- le interrumpi Shinou- despus de crear Shin Makoku un poco antes de morir yo no quera dejar desprotejido a mi pueblo cuando ya no estuviera para protegerlo por eso cree un diamante un arma en extremo poderosa capaz de destruir reinos enteros en segundos adems que brindaba un poder sin igual a quien la usara le llame la Piedra del Fin, este diamante solo deba ser usado en un caso extremo para evitar que alguien la usara para fines personales le selle con una llave la cual era el corazn de Rufus von Bielefeld y ahora esa llave es el corazn de mi descendiente Wolfram.

-La piedra fue causa de muchos enfrentamientos por obtenerla, por ello decidi ocultarle en un volcn activo en una isla lejana, en ese tiempo hubo mucha guerra por lo quedo olvidada pero ahora han descubierto esa informacin y los humanos con sus ansias de poder no se detendrn has ta obtener la llave que planeas hacer Shibuya?-

-Yo no quiero una guerra; pero tampoco permitir que daen a los que amo haremos todo lo posible para evitar una guerra y si no podemos evitarla lucharemos como rey debo saber establecer prioridades- contesto con una mirada muy decidida

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras del Maou era evidente que haba madurado en lo ltimos meses pero antes de que pudieran decir algo fueron interrumpidos por Dorcas

-Dorcas que rayos te pasa?! Estamos en una reunin importante retrate- le reclamo gwendal  
- Disculpe excelencia pero ahora mismo nos estn atacando, los soldados en la frontera estn peleando- Gwendal miro a Yuuri  
- Heika pero fue interrumpido por yuuri  
- Ya lo dije antes si no hay opcin pelearemos, prepara todo para ir a apoyar en la frontera- dijo con firmeza  
Gwendal sali rpidamente acompaado de otros soldados, wlfram tambin iba a ir pero fue detenido por Conrart  
-Wlfram tu te quedaras!  
-Pero se puede saber porque?! Yo tambin soy un soldado puedo luchar aniure!!! Qu no confias en mi habilidad?-

-Claro que si por eso te confio el cuidado de Heika -  
-Conrart tiene razn wlfram tu eres lo que ellos buscan es mejor que te quedes aqu protegiendo a su majestad-le deca Gwendal a lo que el rubio acepto con molestia mientras los dems se marchaban.

* * *

Habitacion Real

-Como pudieron dejarme aqu cuaqndo todos los soldados estn luchando en la frontera!!!!!!!!- se quejaba un rubio

-Wolf entiende que es por tu bien, tu eres lo que quieren no les pondremos tan fcil las cosas- intentaba calmarel el pelinegro

-AUN ASI SOY UN ORGULLO SOLDADO MAZOKU MI OBLIGACION ES ESTAR LUCHANDO JUNTO CON MI TROPA PARA PROTEGER EL REINO ES RIDICULO QUE ESTE AQU ESCONDIDO COMO UN VIL COBARDE!!!!!- gritaba al borde de la histeria el mazoku de fuego

-Wolf yo no podra vivir si algo malo te pasara- el rubio no cabia de la felicidad estas palabras significaban mucho para el

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Yuuuri-

Joder pens en voz alta-Claro que me preocupo por ti jeje al igual me dolera si algo le pasase a alguno de tus hermanos- estas palabras desbarataron los ilusiones del rubio.

-Wolf que tienes de repente te noto triste?-

-Nada me ire a dormir ya que no hay nada que hacer- mientras toma su camisn y empieza a cambiarse, a los minutos ya estaba profundamente dormido

Perdoname Wolfram se que te hago dao con mi indesicion por aun no poder decirte lo que siento, pero aun no estoy listo pensaba el pelinegro mientras contemplaba la luna desde su ventana.

Pero esa no fue la nica batalla que hubo los humanos los atacaban y ellos tenan que defenderse, jams se dejaran vencer por simples humanos. Yuuri haba tomado una decisin y aunque le doliera tenia que aceptar que no poda tratar de proteger a la gente que quera daar a su reino y a Wolf, lo haba decidido ya no poda dar marcha atrs: Lucharian para proteger a Wolfram sin importar cuantos humanos murieran, estaba pensando en si haba tomado la mejor decisin mientras miraba su reino atraves de la ventana cuando tocaron a su puerta.  
-Pase- dijo sin mirar hacia la puerta  
-Hola Yuuri-

-Sara que alegra verte-

-Me he enterado de la situacin y vengo a ofrecerte mi apoyo, te traicione una vez pero quiera demostrarte que ahora ser diferente, que cuentas conmigo como tu aliado- le dijo con una linda sonrisa

-Gracias Sara, ocupo mucho de alguien que me diga si he tomado la decisin correcta-

-Adelante te escucho-

Yuuri comenz a platicarle de las desiciones que haba tomado y que no sabia si eran lo correcto, asi continuaron platicando mientras Saralegui lo escuchaba y le daba su opinin ya que ambos son reyes y es mas fcil ententenderse.

* * *

Wlfram se encontraba recostado en el pasto con los ojos cerrados que aburrido desde que los humanos atacaron no hay nada interesante que hacer, no me permiten luchar segn que por mi seguridad como si no pudiera cuidarme solo, me pregunto que hara Yuuri abri los ojos y miro hacia la ventana desde donde diviso a Saralegui  
- Maldito infiel- dijo entre dientes y se paro con la clara intensin de dirigirse al despacho pero sinti a alguein detrs de el, rpidamente desenfundo su espada y apunto al intruso por que eso le deca su instinto que tuviera cuidado

-Si yo fuera tu no hara eso- dijo un joven de su misma altura, castao y de ojos azules mientras la espada de Wolfram apuntaba a su cuello.

-Y POR QUE DEBERIA HACERTE CASO? COMO HAS ENTRADO? NUNCA TE HABIA VISTO!!!!!!- grito sin dejar de apuntarle

-por esto- hizo un ademan con su mano y aparecieron varias sujetos uno de ellos traia a Greta y apuntaba con una daga a su cuello Wolfram miro a la castaa que lloraba dicindole con sus ojos acuosos lo mucho que lamentaba haber sido capturada

- si intentas algo contra mi ella morir quieres arriesgarte?-  
- Sultala maldito!!!- amenazo el rubio mientras le acercaba mas su espada a la garganta

-No lo hara y mas vale que alejes tu espada de mi garganta o veras morir a esta nia delante de tus ojos sin que puedas evitarlo, si acedes a acompaarnos no le pasara naed pero si te niegas sabes lo que pasara-

-QUIEN TE HAS CREIDO PARA QUE TE OBEDEZCA ESTUPIDO!!!!!!!!!!-

-Silencio no queremos que todos se enteren verdad?- dijo mientras el otro sujeto acercaba el cuchillo aun mas a Greta dejando salir un chorrito de sangre que se deslizo desde su garganta- O acaso quieres que ella termine degollada ante tus ojos???- le pregunto de forma desafiante- ahora baja tu espada y nadie daara a la mocosa-

-Ok- suspiro abatido- tu ganas- dijo mientras devolva su espada a su funda- pero si tocas uno solo de sus cabellos juro que yo mismo les convertir a todos en polvo que ni sus cenizas encontraran- gruo el mazoku de fuego al saber que no poda hacer nada por que jams arriesgara la vida de Greta

-Asi esta mejor ves hablando se entiende la gente- solto el castao con ironia- mientras le pona en la mano derecha una pulsera con piedras houseki y le ataba con cuerdas para llevrselo.

&&&&&

Gracias x leer no olviden dejar reviews sus opiniones son importantes para mi


	2. El dia que te perdi parte II

Un nuevo comienzo

_Cap. 2- El da que te perd parte II_

By kisa_phantom

Wolfram y Greta eran llevados a travs de un oscuro y viejo pasadizo solo conocido por

muy pocos en el castillo que conectaba con una salida de emergencia del castillo

Cmo descubriran este pasadizo se supone que solo las personas cercanas al Maou lo

conocemos? Alguien del castillo nos ha traicionado y les ha ayudado a entrar estoy seguro

-Quin les ayudo a entrar?, estoy seguro que alguien de adentro les ayudo y exijo saber

quien fue!!!!- el rubio estaba que ardia en furia

-Veo que eres muy inteligente, lastima que te dieras cuenta demasiado tarde- deca una voz

conocida para Wolfram

-Amethys!!!!, debi suponerlo que una simple sirviente humana nos traicionara- deca el

mazoku de fuego con una mirada llena de odio- pero POR QU?- mientras la miraba

fijamente a los ojos, Amethys era una chica como de 22 aos, pelirroja y ojos color

miel.

-Umm, me preguntas Por qu? Qu no es ovio? PORQUE LES ODIO A TODOS LOS

MAZOKUS, ustedes destruyeron mi familia y a mi aldea en la ultima guerra me quitaron

todo lo que amaba y me condenaron a una vida de soledad-

-MALDITA RESENTIDA, ASI ES COMO LE PAGAS A YUURI DESPUES DE TODO

LO QUE TE HA AYUDADO, EL TE SALVO LA VIDA Y TE DIO UN HOGAR

DONDE VIVIR!!!!, DEBI DE HABERTE MATADO CUANDO TUVE LA

OPORTUNIDAD!!!!!-

-Si, pero no lo hiciste por que tu rey es un idiota que confa en todo el mundo y evito que

me mataras, el cree que todo es tan fcil de arreglar, solo acepte venir al castillo para poder

llevar a cabo mi venganza, se creen la gran cosa porque pueden usar maryoku y piensan

que son superiores a los humanos les demostraremos lo equivocados que estn-

Wolfram hacia todo lo posible para contener su ira- MALDITA SEA SI NO TUVIERAS

ESTA PULSERA Y GRETA NO ESTUVIERA AQU YA LES HUBIESE QUEMADO

VIVOS A TODOS!!!!

-Oh! Si me haba olvidado de la mocosa que prefiere vivir con los malditos mazokus en vez

de con su propia raza dime como puedes soportarlos?-

-Yuuri otou-san y todos en el castillo son muy buenos con Greta- respondia la castaa

asustada pero intentando no demostrarlo, es la hija de Yuuri y Wolf deba ser fuerte

como sus padres

-CALLATE- gritaba Amethys dndole una fuerte bofetada a la castaa que provoco que un

hilito de sangre corrierra de la comisura de sus labios mientras la levantaba del cabello-

MALDITA COMO PUEDES DEFENDERLOS??- a lo que Greta solo atino a escupirle en

el rostro, la pelirroja estaba punto de darle otra bofetada

-NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA!!! INFELIZ

DESGRACIADA!!!- gritaba Wolf formando una bola de fuego a pesar del dolor que le

causaba la pulsera de houseki se la iba a lanzar a la pelirroja pero se detuvo al ver que

usaba a Greta como escudo, lo que los dems aprovecharon para acercarse al rubio y

debilitarlo con una mayor cantidad de houseki- juro que esto no se quedara asi- alcanzo a

decir con lo poco de sus fuerzas el mazoku de fuego

-Jajajaja no me hagas reir, mientras tengamos a esta mocosa no nos podras hacer nada

adems que tienes esa pulsera que debilita tus poderes

-Ya basta!!! De juegos!!!, no se dan cuenta que aun no salimos del castillo-

-Hai Seor- respondan todos a coro

Miranda diriga al rubio una mirada- Este es nuestro jefe Edmund el fue quien planeo todo

Esto.

Wolfram volveo a ver al desgraciado ese. Edmund era alto alto piel blanca cabello verde y

ojos grises casi negros

-Eres muy hermoso Wolfram, lastima que tengo que acabar contigo- dijo el peliverde con

una mirada fra y una sonrisa sadica

-Eso quisieras tu, pero no soy fcil de vencer!!!- respondia con orgullo el rubio, volteo a ver

a Greta y al notar que nadie la vigila le hizo seas a la nia para que saliera corriendo ya,

ella capto el mensaje y sali sigilosamente por donde haba entrado, mientras Wolfram se

dedicaba a entretener a los dems- Jamas te saldrs con la tuya el Maou no lo permitir

IMBECIL!!!!- mientras su mirada se tornaba triste- umm puedo sentir que tu no eres un

Humano, ere un mazoku verdad?- cuestionaba el rubio al peliverde

-Estas en lo correcto soy un mazoku-

-Amethys dijo que odiaba a todos los mazokus; pero entonces porque coopera con uno??-

-El es diferente, al igual que otros- respondia la pelirroja

-Asi que hay mas mazokus que han traicionado a su Rey verdad?- preguntab nuevamente el

mazoku de fuego, a lo que el peliverde se preguntaba a que venan tantas preguntas en un

momento asi, dando una mirada al lugar notando rpidamente que la castaa no estaba,

Wolfram tambin noto hacia donde se diriga su mirada y se en alcanzar su espada para

Cortar las sogas, dndole una patada a Edmund en su parte baja, el peliverde se inclino del

dolor, el rubio aprovecho para salir corriendo en direccin donde haba huido la castaa, a

lo lejos diviso a su hija y corri para alcanzarle

-Greta rpido quitame esta pulsera- la castaa obedeci al momento arrojndolo lejos-

ahora hay que darse prisa debo ponerte a salvo!!!- dijo el mazoku de fuego corriendo hacia

un lugar seguro

En el pasadizo todos estaban sorprendidos por lo rpido que haban sucedido las cosas

-Idotas que estn haciendo- les regao el peliverde parndose del suelo TRAS ELLOS NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPEN!!!!-

-Hai- contestaron todos al unisono corriendo tras el rubio mientras Amethys corria al

interior del pasadizo donde se escondan los dems

-DILES QUE ESTN LISTOS ATACAREMOS TODOS JUNTOS!!!!- le grito el

peliverde a la pelirroja antes de que desapareciera, mientras el tambin iba tras Wolfram.

El rubio ya haba salido del pasadizo y corria por el jardn, gracias a su entrenamiento como

Soldado pudo sentir la presencia de sus enemigos- Greta y avisales a todos!!!!- a

lo que la castaa asinti y sali corriendo hacia los pasillos

-AHORA SI DESGRACIADOS HUMANOS, SE ARREPENTIRAN DE HABERSE

METIDO CON WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD!!!!!!!-

* * *

Mientras en los pasillos del castillo Yuuri buscaba a Greta y a Wolfram en compaa de

Sara.

-Donde estarn esos dos?-se preguntaba Yuuri aunque tenia un mal presentimiento al cual

Prefera ignorar

-Tranquilizate Yuuri Heika, de seguro estn jugando en el jardn deca esto con una sonrisa

Sincera pero Yuuri ya no estaba a su lado

-Conrad!... Conrad!- le hablaba Yuuri mientras se acercaba a este-no has visto a Wolf y a

Greta?- preguntaba el pelinegro algo nervioso

-No su majestad

-Es YUURI tu me pusiste el nombre- le reclamaba el pelinegro con enojo fingido

-Hai, hai Yuuri- pero antes dde poder decir algo mas haba llegado Greta abrazando a Yuuri

-Greta que tienes??, Que pasa???- preguntaba el pelinegro ya temiendo lo peor

-Wolfram- deca la nia entre jadeos mientras unas lafrimas asomaban de sus ojos con lo

cual Yuuri se asusto todava mas y empez zarandearla mientras le deca

-Wolfram???, Que paso con Wolfram? Donde esta???-

-Calmate Yuuri- intentaba calmarle el castao a la vez que le quitaba a Greta de los brazos

Para preguntarle que haba pasado; pero antes que pudiera decir algo se escucho una gran

Explosin y gritos que decan- DEFIENDAN EL CASTILLO!!!, NO DEJEN QUE

PASEN!!, PROTEJAN AL MAOU Y A SU EXCELLENCIA WOLFRAM!!!!!-

Ante tanto escandalo Yuuri y los dems se asomaron al jardn y vieron lo que por aos el

Maou haba tratado de evitar y que aun haora deseaba que no sucediese: Un enfrentamiento

a muerte entre humanos y mazokus, al Yuuri ver esto supo que no poda dar marcha atrs

la guerra haba empezado y el como Rey no poda dudar: deba luchar hasta el final sin

importar las vidas que se perdieran jams permitira que daaran a Wolf o a Greta, con este

pensamiento en mente acerco su mano a la empuadura de su espada para luchar junto a sus

soldados.

&&&

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

ah y si creen k los personajes son un poco oc no es cierto solo que kise mostrar a yuuri mas maduro y greta no es 1 niña miedosa recordemos k intento matar a yuuri alguien k esta dispuesta a todo x lo k cree no puede ser cobarde en una situacion asi no creen?

Ya saben si queiren que actualize este fic dejen review y si no kieren dejen review en el que kieran k actualize

**tengo unas pregunta y kiero su opinion**

Les adelantare que en este fic Wolf va a morir en esta pelea pero como dije en el resumen reencarna en un bebe mis preguntas son:

¿Deberia Wolf reencarnar en un humano o en un mitad mazoku?

¿Debe wolf vivir con sus padres hasta que sea adolescente o que ellos mueran y sea acogido por Waltorana xk se parece a su sobrino muerto?

espero su opinion sobre el cap y sus respuestas

kisses!!!!

kisa_phantom


End file.
